A little Spirit is all I need
by NeutralightCrystal
Summary: A fight with Amy leaves Sonic in a bad mood, so he goes to his secret place. There he talks with someone that he least expected to get advice from. Sonamy/sonic and oc friendship.


_**Heys! This is technically my third story. I trying to attempt a one-shot. Don't kill me. *Gets sheild***_

**_Spirit: ShadowofCrystal doesn't own any Sonic the hedgehog characters except me!_**

_That's it! We're through Sonic the hedgehog!_

Those words echoed inside my mind over and over. I got into a huge arguement with Amy and it made her really mad. I feel horrible. She and I were really close.

I had to get her off my mind though, so I decided to go to my secret spot. It wasn't a pleasant trip, it was pouring down rain.

"Gotta pick up the pace." I told myself.

The rain kept pouring down with all it's might. I started shivering because of the freezing rain, but still kept running. I saw the small cave leading to my secret place and sped into it.

The warmth of the cave quickly warmed me up. I decided to slow down and walk. I had to try and clear my mind.

_Amy... _She kept going through my mind over and over. I lost her over an arguement. I started thinking of all the good times we shared, and all th moments we had. Her hugs, her beautiful smile...her clinginess.

"Hehehe..." I laughed to myself.

All of that time we spent with each other. All the special times we had. Could it end this easily.

_"No way." _I tried to convince myself. It didn't seem convincing enough.

I'd been so deep in though that I didn't know I had arrived in my spot. It was a secret garden filled with roses and Tulips of all kind. It was a great place for me to kick back and relax. Sure it was raining, but not as hard. It was a light shower. I ran to an Oak tree that sat in the corner of the garden, but I guess I was beaten to it.

My friend Spirit sat under the tree whistling a tune. She was different from most girls. The main reason was that she was a hedgebunny. She usually wore a hot pink tank top with a pair of light blue shorts, hot pink leg warmers with matching pink shoes. The last reason...well she's not the sharpest tool in the shed...to put it nicely.

"Hiya Spirit!" I greeted casually. I tried to force a smile on. Spirit flashed her signature smile.

"Blue it's you!" She cheered, while trying to stand up. Her clumsy nature caused her to trip on a tree root and land into a small puddle.

"Clumsy me." She giggled.

"Need a hand?" I offered my hand to help her.

To my suprise, when I pulled her up she asked something I never thought she'd ask.

"Blue what's wrong?" She asked. Her pink eyes were calm and serious. Her long blond hair was getting blown by the small gusts of wind that blew every so often.

"Well I gotta lot on my mind." I said, while scratching the back of my head. I'd never seen her so concerned. She was usually so giggly and happy.

"Sit down Blue. You don't look so good." She said. We decided to sit under the Oak tree. Neither of us cared that we were getting soaked.

"Tell me what's wrong." Spirit wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head on them.

"Well...me and Amy had a small fight..."

"No way! You guys are so close!" She interrupted.

"Were..."

"Oh sorry! Please go on." She apologized.

"We got into a fight about clinginess. I told her that she shouldn't follow me everywhere."

"Well why!" She snapped.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked.

"Well I have someone I chase just like Amy does. The reason she wants to be with you all the time, is because you're special to her. I know you might want some time for yourself, but you really mean a lot to her."

"Well...that's true, I admitted, "but the real reason was because I don't want her to get hurt."

"Hurt Shmurt. She's willing to put herself in danger to be with you. Blue what were you thinking!"

"Spirit you're right." That's two words that I thought that would never be in the same sentence.

"I know." She said cockily.

"I just don't know if I can face her again." I said.

"Sure you can! You just need to tell her why you said that, and apologize!" She cheered.

"It's not that easy. Amy's different."

"Oh yeah that's right. Just do something nice like take her out."

"Spirit...thanks a lot." I gave her my trademark thumbs up.

"Any time blue." She said. "Hey look! The sun is out!"

I looked up and saw the sun's light shine on the garden. A hill could clearly be seen in the distance. A dark figure could be seen at the top. Spirit suddenly stood up and jumped up and down.

"Mephy! Is that you!" She cheered.

I stood up and saw that it was indeed Mephiles. When she called his name, he quickly ran away.

"Sorry Blue. Gotta go. Maybe I'll get him this time!" She said hopefully. She gave me an innocent peck on the cheek and ran off.

"She stopped mid-way through and yelled.

"Go get her!"

"I will! Good luck with you know who!" I yelled back.

* * *

The next morning, I went straight to Amy's house. I knocked three time and waited for her to answer. The door opened and she embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sonic! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Amy it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. The only reason I said what I said was because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Really? I thought it was because you didn't like me anymore."

"Don't be silly" I gave her my trademark smirk.

"Oh Sonic..." She just started crying on my shoulders again.

"Don't worry Amy. You don't ever have to leave my side."

I looked up for a moment and saw Spirit sitting in a tree playing with some birds. She tried to wave at me, but she fell. While a bit dazed from the hit, she gave me a thumbs up, which I returned.


End file.
